You Belong to Me and I Belong to You
by Ema Marsel
Summary: "Do you belong to my Uncle Kurt?" It was an innocent question but nearly caused Jane whiplash.


"Do you belong to my Uncle Kurt?"

The innocent voice of Kurt Weller's nephew caught Jane's attention, and by the quickness of her head snapping to look at Sawyer, it was impressive that she didn't suffer some sort of whiplash. The ginger haired minor was starring intently at her back, not in the oppressive and rude way that she had become accustomed since she woke up in Time Square, but in a curiously innocent way. His hand was outstretched and his index finger pointing to one of her many tattoos.

"K-U-R-T." The boy traced his finger through the air. "W-E-L-L-E-R." He finished not noticing the flamed cheeks of his Uncle Kurt's special friend. "That spells Kurt Weller. I know cause mom made me learn the letters of his name in case of an immersion." He let a frustrated breath escape his lips.

"Emergency?" Kane supplied the correct word for Sawyer, who let his eyes roll at the correction. Jane had to bite her lip at how similar the young Weller was to his uncle. Sawyer nodded after a moment.

"Yeah. An mergency, Uncle Kurt says Mom's a worry wart." The inflection in his voice made the smile dance across her face. There was no doubt who this child's uncle was after a comment so laced with subtle annoyance. She had to bite her lip once more when a scowl set across Sawyer's face.

"I'm sure she just wants to be cautious." She offered and Sawyer shrugged his shoulder and took a seat next to Jane on the wooden dock that carried a distance into the lake. He slid closer to Jane invading her personal space. They each were wearing a swimsuit, Sawyer in a pair of orange swim trunks and Jane in a navy blue bikini with a halter top. The straps about her neck made her back free and explained how Sawyer was able to view her 'Kurt Weller' tattoo. The pair had been sent down to the dock to wait for Kurt who was searching for some fishing poles, bait and a picnic basket. The water was high enough on the dock that allowed her feet to dip in the water.

"So do you?" Sawyer asked for a second time and breaking the silent reverie that existed between the pair. Jane was shocked at how quiet the little Weller was at times. She would forget he was in her surroundings but he was like the typical child that never stopped with his questions.

"Does Jane what?" The scratchy voice of Kurt Weller interrupted the line of questioning. The freckled nephew beamed up at his uncle.

"I asked Jane if she belonged to you."

The smile on Kurt's face fell and he quickly shot an apologetic and shocked look towards Jane. He relaxed when he saw her bemused expression but swallowed when Jane sent him a challenging eyebrow quirk. The first thought that came to his mind wasn't cursing the existence of his nephew or that his sister was a major pain in his ass, but he did think how thankful he was that he decided against extending a weekend at his lake house to the entire F.B.I. team. Kurt could only imagine how each member of his team would react to such an implicating yet innocent question. Reade would bark out laughter, he wouldn't even try to hide his reaction. Zapata would be collecting her winnings from the rest of the team and Patterson would bounce on the balls of her feet, cheering as if she was at a sporting event and her team was winning. Mayfair would turn a blind eye and pretend to jot hear the question. Kurt's second thought was, 'From the mouths of babes.'

"Um, Sawyer. I left something in the kitchen. My Swiss Army knife that Mom gave me last Christmas. Can you run and fetch it for me, buddy?" The child nodded and quickly scuttled down the dock and up to the house. Kurt watched his retreating form until he was out of earshot and he turned back to look at Jane. He moved closer to Jane but kept a careful distance not wanting to spook Jane with the misunderstanding threatening tension on their current reality. "Look, about what Sawyer said." Weller said and took a step closer testing the waters with his movement. Jane arched a delicately plucked or threaded eyebrow towards Kurt. "It's not what you think."

Jane cocked her head. "Really and what am I thinking, Weller?" Jane purposefully used his last name to throw Kurt off his balance. Jane only referred to him by his surname when they were in a professional setting, anytime they were with the team or when Jane was displeased with him.

Kurt squeezed his hands into his fist. "Look Jane." He let out a breath while closing his eyes. She smirked briefly at his frustration. "This is just a misunderstanding."

"Are you sure about that?" Jane asked glancing back to the water.

"Yes. He only thinks that because of my name on your back-

"So because your name is on my back signifies I belong to you, that you own me?" Jane interrupted hoping to throw Kurt off balance for a second time in a few moments.

"Yes. Exactly." Jane's head snapped back to Kurt. He flexed his fingers again. "Wait. No. You are twisting my words. I didn't mean I own you." Kurt ran his hand along his jaw. "Do you have a shovel?" He looked down at Jane and his smirk fell when he saw her bewildered look. "Shit. It's an expression."

Jane knew the expression. She heard it first in a session with Borden when she tried to describe an awkward experience with Mayfair. Since then, she became quite familiar with needing a shovel as she often dug herself into deep holes filled with awkward tension. Exactly like the situation Kurt Weller was digging.

"Look, Jane, Sawyer thinks I own you because I told him-"

"You told your nephew that you own me?!" Her eyes widened fractionally. Jane was relishing at Kurt's discomfort, and she was having too much fun while her man floundered for words, emotions and a foreign feeling of tension. There was rarely a time when Kurt was on the wrong end of an awkward situation. Well when he made a misstep with Jane, whenever Jane would flirt at the office or distract him with flexing her chest in his direction. The first time she did that ploy, at a briefing after a harrowing case, Weller had been droning on for minutes and everyone at the table was tired. The moment she caught his attention, Weller swallowed, wrapped up the meeting and all but dragged Jane from the Bureau to her safe house, which lead to another time when Kurt was thrown off balanced was when Weller was around Jane in little to no clothing.

So, really, Kurt is often unbalanced when it came to Jane.

"No. I didn't tell him that." Kurt explained.

"Kurt, I'm confused. You just said you did." Kurt dropped the tackle box, poles and moved closer to Jane and dropping onto the dock. He preferred to be as close to Jane as possible and had to physically restrain his hands from reaching for her own.

"This all started last week." He began his story.

********8888888888*************

Kurt was sitting on his living room sofa with a game playing on the television but his focus was trained on the mountain of items cluttering his coffee table. It was a massive pile of camping things that Sarah had purchased for Sawyer's first sleep away camp. She had left Kurt with the pile and a list of to do errands to prepare her son for his camp. Sarah might have overdone it due to feeling guilty that a work emergency had pulled her away but he was left in the hands of his incredibly trained and highly capable Uncle Kurt. The same man that cursing the existence of a label maker, because of its wonky shape, tiny button and frustratingly unpealable paper.

"Just peal you piece of crap." Kurt muttered to himself to the seventh sticker label with Sawyer's name. Kurt was tasked to print the labels and stick them on all of his camping items. Currently, Kurt was covered in torn labels, shreds of paper and beyond annoyed. He flicked the recent label stuck to his index finger away as it had folded in half and was sticking to itself. He pushed aside the label maker and flashlight from his lap and reached for his bottle of beer. It was nearly empty and glancing at the rest of the items still needing labels so he killed the bottle and moved to his kitchen for another beer. As he set about opening the bottle, he glanced at his phone laying forgotten on the counter and he missed a few text messages. Two were from Sarah and forgotten its,s that Sawyer would need for his camp and the last was from Jane.

He almost dropped his beer.

It was a picture of Jane posing in front of mirror wearing her newly purchased swimsuit. If one could call it that. The picture was captioned, "Look good?"

He smirked at her playful message and decided he needed to engage her humor. "Can't tell. Need you to come over so I can see in person." He watched the screen light up as she typed her reply.

Kurt chuckled when not a moment passed and her quick response was on the screen, "You took too long. I gathered the necessary validation when I modeled it for my security detail. The guys loved it." Welled rolled his eyes noticing her attempt to make it jealous.

"Baby. I've told you before. They can look all they want. Only I can touch." Kurt replied.

It was a second before her text beeped for attention. "And even then, it's not often." He smirked and restrained from typing a quick reply. "Now leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." Kurt smiled and texted a quick wishing he to sleep well and she sent an emoticon of a kissy face. Jane had used their established code to indicate that she was not alone and that she was with people from their team. He knew that Zapata and Patterson were shopping with Jane that afternoon to help her pick up a few summer pieces and swimsuits. They must have stopped for drinks because Jane rarely flirted or was playful in her text message and she never used emoticons unless her blood alcohol level was a bit high. The pair came up with the code because their relationship wasn't a secret but Jane wanted to keep it private from the team and Kurt agreed. Secretly, he wanted to scream their relationship to the world, but he also didn't need the extra drama with his team.

Kurt discarded his phone to the counter and called to Sawyer. If he had to suffer with the labels, then his nephew would suffer with him. "Sawyer. Come here, buddy." Kurt called as he moved through his apartment to the living room and the mountain of camping crap.

Sawyer appeared with a mop of curly hair and a bright smile. "Yes, Uncle Kurt?"

"I need your help with these labels your mom wants on your camp stuff." He gestured to the pile and Sawyer grimaced.

"Why?"

Kurt released a patient breath. He didn't have an answer that wouldn't sound rude towards his sister. "Because your mom wants to make sure you don't lose your stuff."

"But what would my name on my stuff help me find it if it gets lost?" Sawyer like the typical child had a question about everything. "Are there gps trackers in the labels?" His interest was slightly piqued.

Kurt chuckled at the idea. "No, but the label will let anyone who find your stuff know it belongs to you."

"But why?"

"Because you put your name on your things." Kurt explained. "And your mom is a worrywart. So let's just get this done and then we can go play your new racing game."

********************8888888********************

"So that's why Sawyer thinks you belong to me." Kurt finished his story about the afternoon a week ago. He was now seated right next to Jane, his body flush to her side. He was waiting for her response and couldn't stop his fingers from tracing patterns up her arm.

"I see." Jane smirked deciding that she was done with punishing Kurt. She leaned close to his face and stopped just so that her lips were grazing his lips. He tried to close the distance but Jane moved back. "I guess I can forgive you." She smiled into the kiss as she collided her lips with Kurt.

The pair kissed for a few moments before they heard Sawyer calling to his uncle about the army knife not being in the kitchen. Kurt smirked but his hand was cupping Jane's cheek. "Just for the record, if any owns anyone, I belong to you as my heart only belongs to you." He gave her a sweet kiss after stealing her breath with his heart warming comment. "Be right back." He stole another kiss but jumped to his feet to retrieve Sawyer from the house.

His knife was in his back pocket the entire time.


End file.
